hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Martialmaniac/Organizing Trivia
Hi everyone! Today I felt a bout of nostalgia, which is why I came back even though we are still on hiatus (that, and the fact I'm on reading week). As we have probably all noticed, the "Triva" section of som epages is a bit cluttered. I'd like to suggest a way to tidy it up a little with the minimum effort. My idea is to divide it in "Diegetic Trivia and Databook Information" (on Zeno's page "Bungee Gum was named after a brand of chewing gum", and also content from the databook and the Hisoka oneshot), "Anime and Manga Differences" (on Kite's page, "Kite's childhood was not revealed in the manga", as well as differences between the 1999 and the 2011 anime), "Intertextuality and References" (on Killua's page, "Killua may be based off Hiei ...) and "Miscellanous" or "Other" (anything else, such as Miss Japan saying Leorio is her ideal type and the pronunciation of Hisoka's name in some dubs). To have a concrete example, this is what the Trivia section on Hisoka's page would look like: Trivia Diegetic Trivia and Databook Information (we could also not write anything for this one and just list them right under the main heading) *In the official databook, his name is "Hyskoa." *Hisoka's surname was revealed 346 chapters after his introduction. *Hisoka's Nen abilities are named after his favorite candy and chewing gum brands. * Also, the second name of Bungee Gum, Elastic Love, may be seen as a reference to Hisoka's personality: the ease with which the gum is attached and detached to someone mirrors the interest that Hisoka has in a person, which can be extremely deep and still end at any moment. *Hisoka changes his appearances at each turn of arc. *Whether or not Hisoka is a Floor Master remains ambiguous: the Viz translation never acknowledged this possibility explicitly, but the original Japanese text lends itself to both interpretations. *According to Hisoka, it was his mother who taught him card tricks.Hunter × Hunter, Oneshot - Hisoka's Past *According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Hisoka's stats are: Anime and Manga Differences *In the manga, Hisoka asks Machi to spend the night with him, but in the anime it was toned down to him saying if she would have dinner with him. *In Episode 54 of the 2011 edition, Hisoka wrote a message "the corpses were fake" using an emoticon of himself. ★—_—♠ *When Hisoka took the water divination test, the water turned sour. Intertextuality and References *In 2016, the mangaka Sui Ishida wrote a story of Hisoka's past, which was released on Shonen Jump + website. *The name of his primary Nen ability may be a pun on the extreme sport Bungee Jumping. * A major source of inspiration in the creation of Hisoka is probably popular DC Comics super villain The Joker. Both of them: ** are based on the playing card of the Joker. ** wear make-up and have dyed hair (although this is the Joker's true appearance) ** are serial killers with irresistible murderous tendencies and a long list of victims. ** are sociopaths who refrain from forming conventional bonds; in fact, although they appear to be close with another character of their respective universes (Harley Quinn for the Joker and Illumi for Hisoka), they do not hesitate to take courses of action that would damage them. ** both have women who are close to them (Harley Quinn and Machi) ** are obsessed with the main character of their respective series; specifically, with the ones who can challenge them. At the same time, the hero himself (Batman and Gon) harbors complex feelings towards them. ** are endowed with a genius intellect that makes them unpredictable as well as fearsome strategists. ** are entirely amoral and focused only on their own interests. ** fight with playing cards and capable of killing using seemingly useless objects/abilities (the Joker's paraphernalia and Hisoka's Hatsu). ** seem to feel neither pain nor fear. ** are devoid of any regard for human life. ** have a mysterious past. * Hisoka's appearance as a clown, hairstyle, painted teardrops, card throwing skills, etc., may be references to another Yoshihiro Togashi character, Suzuki, from his earlier work YuYu Hakusho, when he was dressed up as a clown. *Hisoka's Hunter Exam number is 44. The number 4 has heavy implications of death in some Asian languages including Japanese and Chinese since it's synonymous with the word "death" or "to die". The number 44 can mean "certainty of death". Miscellanous *Hisoka's name written in Kanji (密か) can mean "secretly." *In the Latin American dub, Hisoka speaks with a French accent and his name is pronounced as "Isoka" (with a silent H). In the Brazilian dub, the French accent is kept, but his name is pronounced normally. *In the Indonesian dub, Hisoka is pronounced as "Hyosoka" for unknown reasons. *Although Hisoka did not appear during the Zoldyck Family arc, in the musical Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck, he appeared along with Illumi Zoldyck, who also doesn't appear in the arc. *Daisuke Namikawa, Hisoka's voice actor, also voices Prince Baka, protagonist of Level E, another series by Yoshihiro Togashi. *His voice actor in the 1999 edition, Hiroki Takahashi, also voices Pariston Hill in the 2011 edition. It takes five minutes and it looks better, in my opinion. It's also easier to keep track of what's written on the page. Naturally, we don't add any headings if they are going to remain empty. What do you think? Yes No Category:Blog posts